Jak w Pierwszej Klasie (TD:TTD) Epizod 1
Wstępem NIE CZYTAJ TEGO ODCINEK SIĘ ZEPSUŁ JUTRO GO NAPRAWIĘ, PROSZĘ NIE CZYTAJ.... Przed wami pierwsza odsłona serii Totalna Porażka: Podróż Przez Wymiary. Jest to pierwszy odcinek mojeo autorstwa kiedykolwiek napisany. Proszę bądźcie wyrozumiali oraz zostawcie opinie w komentarzach (bo nie wiem czy to kontynuować). Dziękuję. Zapraszam na seans :3 'Ciemna Sala' Głos 1' - '''I jak? Znalazłeś ją? '''Głos 2 - '''Tak, ale pojawił się jeden mały problem... '''Głos 1' - Co znowu. Głos 2 - '''To superszpieg. Wyczuwa, kiedy ktoś ją podchodzi '''Głos 1 - '''W takim razie mam wspaniały pomysł... '''Głos 2 - '''Czyli? '''Głos 1 - '''Podrzucimy jej do tego całego durnego Reallity Show świnkę '''Głos 2 - Świnię? Serio? Głos 1 - 'Dokładniej to szpiega. Superszpiega jak ona. Ona ją zdemaskuje i ogłosi całemu światu kim jest ta j#bana Rose William! A ja dostane jej hajs, posiadłość et cetera... ''Szyderczy śmiech 'Głos 2 - '''To brzmi jak plan... 'Intro (Muzyka Alternatywna) Rose rzuca kamieniem w wodę,'' która wiruje, poczym pojawia się logo show. W jego miejscu otwiera się portal, ekran robi się czarny.'' Rose - Zapraszam na seans '' ''Cichy śmiech 'Brtonowa Platforma, Lotnisko w Los Angeles' Rose - Witam drogich widzów! Wiecie co was czeka? Nie? Poważnie? Ahhh... Oto przed wami pierwsza odsłona Totalnej Porażki: Podrórzy Przez Wymiary, gdzie cała 24 uczestników będzie ganiać się za milionem dolarów, po wymiarach nie zawsze legalnych Słodki Uśmieszek, Z tyłu podjeżdża autobus Rose - 'Oto i oni! Niczego nieświadome ofiary moich poczynań przez najliższe trzy miesiace! OMG Im so excited! :3 ''Z autobusu wychodzi Lila 'Lila - '''Ach jak ja w ch.j nienawidzę jesieni. ''Za nią wychodzi Ash 'Ash - '''Na twoje szczęście jest śroek lata '''Lila - '''Lata też nienwidzę. Lato jest za gorące... ''Z autobusu wylatuje Alex 'Alex - '''Ktoś mówił coś o byciu gorącym? Znam się na tym. '''Lila -' Emm... Ew.. Delikatnie aczkolwiek sukcesywnie odsuwa się od szat(a)yna '''Rose - '''Oto pierwsza trójka naszego teleturnieju! Pesymistyczna Lila, racjonalny Ash i gorrący Alex ''Lisa wychodzi '' '''Lisa - '''Dla twojej wiadomości człowiek nie może być racjonalny. Może tyko myśleć racjonalnie. ''Zza jej pleców wychodzi Lauren '' '''Lauren - '''Oj, siostra, oni i tak mają to gdzieś... ''Z pojazdu wychodzi Rick '' '''Rick - '''Poza mną! Musisz być bardzo inteligentna, nieprawdasz? '''Lisa - '''Wut. '''Rose - '''Oto kolejni z nich! Lisa i Lauren - Stereotypowe siostry bliźniaczki oraz Rick - taki delikatny przegryw :) '''Rick - Ejjj!! Rose - 'A oto kobieta, jakiej w żadnym show zabraknąć nie może, zwłaszcza w Total Drama. Oto ''Victoria zabiera Rose mikrofon 'Victoria -' Victoria, albo Viki a najlepiej: Gwiazda, Gwiazda tego show! Bo nagroda należy się tylo najlepszym! Czyli... 'Gilda '(Która właśnie opuściła autokar) - Mi. 'Victoria - 'Że, coo. Niemożliwe jest być lepszym ode mnie. '''Gilda (Zirytowana) - Załorzysz się? Rick - '''Hej, hej, panie, spokojnie '''Victoria/Gilda - '''Zamknij się '''Rose - '''Także więc, no. Oto koleji zawodnicy: Luiz, Marty i Barce - Tak jakby mało było przegrywów w tym programie '''Luiz - A może by tak powiedzieć wygrywów Rose - '''Ale to byłoby kłamstwem '''Luiz - '''Ale brzmiałoby lepiej. '''Rose - ._. Marty - '''Ej ziomek, ważne, że nie nazwała nas Hot-Dogami '''Luiz - '''Lol XD '''Alex - Ktoś powiedział słowo 'Hot'? Ja jestem hot! Barce '- Nie, ty jesteś Alex. ''Alex nie ogarnia o co chodzi. Z autobusu wysiadają William z El '''Rose - A o to kolejna para zawodników William 'Trzęsidzida' i El 'Dorado' El '- El Dorado. Serio. ''Autobus opuszczają Chuck i Twist 'Twist - '''Więc mówisz, że 7 desek rozwalsz głową? '''Chuck - '''Like a bo$$ '''Rose '- A oto kolejni uczestnicy tego powalonego show - Karateka Chuck i Akrobatka Twist Z wechikułu wytacza się Tomas, za którym dumnie kroczy Lucas 'Tomas - '''O tak! Nareszcie ziemia! Koochaam ziemięęę... ''Przytula się do betonu, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że ten jest ofyfłany błotem i innymi rzeczami... 'Lucas -' Pfft. Plebs. 'Rose - ' Oto kolejna dawka uczestników - Nerd Tomas i pseudoprzywódca Lucas 'Lucas '- Pseudo? Goń się. Jestem urodzonym przywódcą Z busu wychodzi Marry 'Marry '- Goń się? Cóż to za bluźnierstwa? 'Lucas - '''Wat. '''Marry - '''Wat. '''Rose - '''Iks De. Oto kolejna zawodniczka, mistrzyni Ai-Kido, Marry ''Busa opuszczają Ani i Ariam 'Ani '- Boże ile koloróóóów. Mamoooo ja chce tu zostaaaać 'Lisa - '''Kolory nie istnieją '''Ani - '''Jak nie jak tak. '''Ariam - '''Dobrze gada :) '''Ani - '''Cooooo.... '''Rose - '''Oto Ani i Ariam, artystka i typowa nastolatka. Jeszcze ktoś? ''Z autobusu z entuzjazmem Pinkie Pie wyskakuje Zelda 'Zelda - '''Nareszcieeee!!!! Whoooo!!!! ''Cała ekipa patrzy się na nią jak na debila, w szczegulności Lila i Ariam ''Zelda''' - 'Znaczy no... ''Witam wszystkich bardzo serrdecznie. '''Rose - Proszę o fanfary dla Zeldy. Jako ostatniej uczestniczki tej wycieczki. Z busu wychodzą Zac i Zone, kawałek za nimi idzie Drake Rose -''' Także tegoo... emm... Oto: Zac - Punk, Zone - Podróbka punka i Drake, czyli Duncan na sterydach 'Drake '- Co. 'Rose '- Duncan, twój kuzyn, nie kojarzysz? Dobra nieważne. Witam was oficjalnie w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Przez Wymiary. Przez najbliższe 3 miesiące jesteście skazani na mnie i siebie nawzajem, chyba że wylecicie. Co trzy dni odbywać się będzie wyzwanie, i co trzy dni ktoś z was wyleci. Zostaniecie podzieleni na drużyny, ale pierwsze wyzwanie odbędzie się bez nich. Kto wytrzyma najdłużej wygra Milion $, sławę oraz ciekawą niespodziankę. Pytania? Marty podnosi rękę '''Rose - '''Ach, te szkolne nawyki. O co chodzi? '''Marty - '''Będzie dzisiaj wyzwanie? '''Rose - Jak dasz mi jeden racjonalny powód czemu nie, to nie będzie. Marty - '''Eeee... Booo... Twoja stara to wiewiórka '''Tomas - '''La pita anfu!!! '''Rose - :_; A więc dzisiejsze wyzwanie to... Jęki zawodu z dodatkiem kilku facepalmów Rose '- Dzisiejsze wyzwanie polega na dostaniu się do Anaverall, leśnego wymiaru w którym poznacie resztę ekipy. Wracając, portal jest otwarty na szycie tego dziesięciopiętrowego bloku. Wszystko co trzeba zrobyć to się tam wspiąć i przebiec, zanim portal się zamknie. Brzmi prosto c'nie? '''Lila -' Czyli znając to show będzie mega trudne. 'Rose - '''Widać, że znasz Total Drama bardzo dobrze. A więc... ''Wyciąga gumową gęś 'Rose - '''Staaaart!!!!!! ''Trąbi zabawką, Wszyscy biegną w kierunku jedynego w pobliżu bloku, znad którego unosiły się zielone iskierki świadczące o obecności portalu. 'Rose - '''Ale fajny bajer. W sumie to dobrze, że nie stać mnie na klakson, to jest lepsze. 'Klatka schodowa bloku Po tym jak większość ludu dotarła w miejsce wymienione wyżej pojawił się malutki problemik Gilda - 'Hasło. Supeeeer. Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? '''Alex '- Może jakaś piękna kobieta wpisze te trzy cyferki? 'Lauren '- Ja, Ja! [Error} 'Lauren - '''Czy to znaczy, że nie jestem ładna? '''William -' Ech.. suńcie się. trzeba tylko obejść sygnał GSM, przekierować fale RCG 22 przez jakiś potężny serwer, potem rozstroić częstotliwość 899 do 364 i... no albo można i tak. William stoi sam w otwartych drzwiach. Znaczy już nie stoi po poleciał dogonić resztę W tak zwanym międzyczasie Na początku pobiegu, który prowadzą Gila z Ash'em wymieniona dwójka traci przyczepność zjerzdżając w dół schodów '''Gilda - Watafak? Rose - Co wyście myśleli >-<. Że za bieganie po schodach dostaniecie milion? Serio XD Co prawda schody wysmarowane olejem to niewielka różnica, no ale no co zrobisz jak hajsu brak? No nic. Powodzenia! Ash - Ja tam się nie mam zamiaru wypowiadać ale olej w tym serialu już jest nudny :/ Byście wymyślili coś nowego a nie w kółko tłuszcz i tłuszcz... Rose - I ile się teraz nie zabijesz to jeszcze zobaczysz na co stać mój umysł Ash - Mam się bać, c nie? Nomi - Dziś jedno z was wyleci, i to z hukiem. Zostanie do śmierci na Anaverall. Czyli niezbyt długo. Złowrogi uśmieszek Nomi - '''Bezpieczne osoby dostaną po kostce cukru, krórym rzucać będzie Anakin '''Anakin - A your service, M'Lady (Pozdro dla kumatych. Anakin posługuje się praktycznie tylko cytatami XD) Nomi - 'A więc... Każdy z was odda teraz głos, zapisując go na tej juce (drzewo) nożem rytualnym ''Każdy po kolei podchodzi i ryje w drzewie krzywe litery 'Nomi - '''Możecie skożystać teraz z pokoju zwierzeń. To ten pokoik pełen zapasowych juk 'Zwierzenia Ash - ''Wywaliłbym Gildę, ale nie mogę. Wartoby pozbyć się najsilniejszych na początku. Drake ''Gilda - ''Dlaczego ja kuźwa nie mogę wywalić Asha? Coś czuję, że będziemy się mocno żreć przez całe show. Byłby godnym przeciwnikiem w finale... ''Lila ''- Znając moje szczęście, zaraz wylecę ''Victoria ''- Ahahaha, Alexiku... Pożegnaj się drogi. ''Zac - ''Ash jest zbyt dobry... Nosz ale też kuźwa nietykalny :/ ''Zelda - Wywaliłabym Gildę... Ale nie. Barce. Wracamy Na Ceremonię Nomi '- Mam już wasze głosy. Bezpieczni to Ash, Gilda, Ani, Ariam, William ''Anakin rzuca w wymienionych koctkami cukru '''Ariam - '''To sie je? '''Nomi - ''Mina z serii "Really Nigga"'' Nomi - 'Zac, Zone, Marty, Chuck, Twist, Luiz '''Nomi '- Ten przegryw Lucas, Marry, Rick, Lila 'Nomi - '''Lisa i Lauren też są bezpieczne '''Nomi '- Tak samo jak El, Marry i Drake. 'Nomi - '''Victoria, Alex... Zostajecie '''Nomi - '''Została nam dwójka lamusów... Barce i Thomas '''Nomi - '''Barce. Zostajesz. W Anaverall. Na Zawsze ''Anakin rzuca do Thomasa cukrem 'Nomi '- Taki troszku fail, c'nie? ''Barce -'' No ale jak... Czemu jaaaa 'Nomi - '''Dalej fajtłapo, głosy nie kłamią. ''Wręczyła Barce'owi nóż i butelkę wody '''Nomi - '''JB każe to dać każdemu. Powodzenia w życiu na Anaverall '''Nomi (Do pozostałych) - '''Dziś przetrwaliście. Ale czy jutro też tak będzie? Tego nie wie nikt '''Rose - '''Ash i Gilda wygrywają normalną kolację, razem ze mną. Reszta błagajcie, żeby żarełko Nomi nie wypaliło waz od środka. ''(PZ)Ash - ''Feel like winner ''(PZ)Gilda - Czemu akurat z biggest enemy? (Polscy dubbingerzy odmówili współpracy :/) 'Czarno '''Głos 1 - '''Jest niezauważalna (Uśmiech) '''Głos 2 - '''Zwycięstwo jest nasze (Czerń) Ważne! To był mój pierwszy odcinek. Czuj się wolny do poprawienia błędów ortograficznych (tylko ort.). KONIECZIE daj mi znać co o nim myślisz! Dziękuję za uwagę :)) (Im so doooneee) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Podróż Przez Wymiary